Mercy-Naries
On 12 of Weurc, 3e738, a group of adventurers came together in the heart of Oztar and began adventuring together. Coming Together (The Book of New Beginnings): Execution in the Heart of Oztar Calliope Kazis was traveling through the Thaneships gathering information for a personal project when she arrived in the heart of the City of Oztar. She noticed a large crowd gathering and found that she had stumbled on a public execution of three people: Cameron Brandt, Rosita, and Ya. Just as the three were about to be hung for their crimes, an arrow came from on top of a building and hit the executioner. Orion Moss began the battle and as the city guards tried to determine where the arrow had come from Mynyria Apatolus joined the fray. After a heated battle, in which Calliope decided to join those freeing the three "criminals", the group followed Ya the Dwarf to a secret hideout where he began to grill them on who they were to have come to his aid, as they weren't who he was expecting. The group was closed off to the prospect of sharing who they were yet Ya saw they had certain skills so he extended a contract to them that he was in town to deal with. The Morrison Job Ya introduced the group to a half-elven drow named Tömi who served as the bartender and a secret-keeper for the Nook and Cranny. Ya made his exit, as Tömi explained that the organization had hired a wizard named Darinton to create an object that the organization wanted, but he had recently gone dark. Any expeditions to check on him hadn't returned, so they had sent out the call to Ya, but he had gotten picked up by the Thane Watch. The group accepted the job, with the understanding they would be paid handsomely if they survived, as well as the stipulation that they would be supplied before heading into the battle. Tömi agreed to this and procured a spell-focus for Rosita and a component pouch for Cameron. After taking a brief rest and signing a magical contract, the group headed to Morri Manor to take on the Morrison Job. Upon arriving at the manor, they met a Knight of Miarck, Zofra Dawnspire, who also had a quarry in the Asylum beneath the manor. She was hunting a necromancer named Mumed, a name that Cameron recognized as having been an old master of his former teacher. The group explored the manor, with Calliope and Cameron discovering a study with a magical flame that hid the entrance to the Asylum beneath the manor. The group headed down the tunnel to the Asylum where they faced off against many of Daratin's pets, a small army of Elemental Myrmidons. The group suffered heavy losses that would have proved fatal without the assistance of Zofra. At last, they came face to face with Mumed and swiftly dealt with him, to which Zofra imparted that she must now make her exit from the group, shouldering the body of the Necromancer and leaving the group with a medley of healing magiks as they charged in to face Daratin. They watched as Zofra walked away with the body of Mumed on her shoulders and after a brief moment of downing healing potions and preparing themselves, the group rushed into Daratin's chamber where they found the wizard finishing up an arcane script on the wall. Cameron yelled for the wizard to drop the spell, to which Daratin activated the spell and disappeared through a portal. The group wasted no time running behind him, through the portal. The Elemental Plane of Fire As they passed through the portal, the group suddenly realized that things were not normal in their new location, as they looked on at the Burning Expanse. As one by one the group came through the portal, they were greeted by the oppressive heat and were unable to see a trace of Daratin anywhere. They began to walk, the heat making them dehydrated, until they found a strange creature seated around a rock circle with water. The creature introduced himself as Clarence and informed the group that he is a Camerian, a native of the Burning Sea of Sands and the Elemental Plane of Fire. It was at this point the group realized that they no longer inhabited the Material Plane. They asked Clarence for assistance in navigating to the nearest city, and he pointed them towards Bressun. Adventures in Bressun The group followed the Alabaster Way, a white road that stretched across the Burning Expanse, until they arrived outside the Obsidian Gates of Bressun. As they tried to enter, they discovered that only Cameron could pass easily through the gates and the rest were inhibited by an invisible barrier. With most of the group trying to figure out a way into the city, Cameron decided to head out on his own and explore. He walked amongst the stall and carts of the great city and saw fantastic and terrible things, speaking with a cart vendor to learn what he could about "Apoco-Con", the prevailing celebration going on in the city. Outside the walls, the rest of the group met with the Concierge of Bressun, a halfling woman with the ability to appear and disappear suddenly. She asked for the names of everyone in the group, and only Calliope had a pre-ordered admittance into the city, courtesy of her Patron. Mynyria was not amused at the halfling woman, so when asked for her name she responded "No." to which the Concierge believed her to have said "Noh" and handed over the entrance bracelet of the Champion of Temperance, informing Mynyria that the "Keynote Speaker" was expecting her in the Red Wizards Borough. At this point, Cameron returned to the group and the Concierge mistook him for the Necromancer Mumed. She informed him that his typical quarters in the Red Wizards Borough had been prepared for him. Calliope then used her influence with her Patron to secure entrance to Bressun for Rosita and Orion. The First Siesta Taking some time to rest, the party headed to an inn in the heart of Bressun. While taking this rest, the group discovered that during each day's siesta the city would be besieged by five chromatic dragons. Cameron waited outside of the inn just long enough to see the outline of those dragons descending upon the city. After the group took their rest, they received instructions from various peoples in the city to locate Mumed's estate in the Red Wizards Burrough. Mumed's Estate and Finding Daratin Asking wandering wizards and various The Bank of Thieves The Iron Citadel Bah'tahn's District Journey of the Pax Morvelle Meeting the Queen of Sands Members Companions References